Harpy Dyad
Harpy Dyad Summary:Volouscheur and Tiana talk about cultural differences. Cast:Volouscheur, Airenei, Malion, Tiana, Urfkgar Air Date:2006.03.18 Landing Pad - New Alhira - Demaria - A large area of ground has been flattened out and filled with thickly poured ferrocrete; yellow lines and blinking lights mark off landing pads, taxi lanes, and runways. A large building that serves as the small spaceport's terminal sits at the edge of the area, opposite the tall flight traffic control tower. Service crews stand by to help people through the decontamination corridor. To the west, far past the outskirts of the spaceport, lies the blunt Stubtooth Mountains. ---- Sat Mar 18 19:14:09 3006 The twin stars of Demaria Major and Minor, known also as the Great Watchers, are descending toward the western horizon, tinging the sky with fiery hues of orange and yellow-red as the first stars twinkle. Volouscheur This woman is not Human; that much is apparent from even a brief glance. Humans don't get to be 7'6", nor are they so thin and stretched-out looking; as if someone took a normal-sized Human woman and stretched her like taffy. And Humans don't have the same skin-tone as a vampiric cave-fish; this woman is almost a snow-white, she's so pale. She has silver-grey eyes, her hair a shimmering platinum; there's streaks of silver in it, complementing her eyes. A green aura surrounds her for the length of one of her arms in all directions (asides from into the floor or the ground). She wears a light blue gauze robe with wooden fasteners down the front, with nothing underneath - a fact that's made very apparent by the fact that she's wearing, well, a gauze robe. She wears leather sandals on her feet, hair tied back loosely. Slung over her back is a large cloth bag with several pockets, held shut with buckles and strings. Tiana She looks to be in her late teens, slender feminine face blessed with high cheek bones and intense jade hued eyes filled with a light of youthful curiosity and eagerness. Shoulder length chestnut hair is usually found tied back in a simply pony-tail, stray wisps drifting down to brush her cheeks, though on occasion it's allowed to flow free, complimenting her noble features. Her figure is delicate and slender, though certainly not lacking feminine curves. Two sleepers adorn her ears, the small gem set into each one reflecting a shade of green startlingly similar to that of her eyes. Slender legs are accentuated by the denim pants she wears, feminine curves shown off with a silken looking red tank top. To complete the look are a pair of black heels with a bold red stripe, pulling it all together. Not high heels by any means, she's chosen a pair that won't hinder her should she need to run. Tiana is laying on the boarding ramp of the Jackal, looking to the sky. Volouscheur walks out of the decon corridor, aura shimmering a dull green around her. There's a bandage wrapped around the knuckles of her right hand. Tiana raises her arms to rest behind her head, a little smile on her face. She hasn't looked up yet, so she doesn't notice 'Scheur. Volouscheur looks around quietly, heading in the general direction of the Jackal. Her aura shimmers a bit, streaks of blue and copper swirling around her slowly. Tiana sits up a little to notice 'Scheur, waving her over with a smile, "Hello, 'Scheur, are your knuckles okay?" Volouscheur waves back to Tiana, heading over to sit at the bottom of the ramp. ~My knuckles are fine. I got them looked at by a doctor and they'll heal.~ Tiana smiles, sitting up a little more, "I'm glad they're going to heal fine." Volouscheur smiles back, aura brightening a little. She brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them, ~So, how have you been today?~ "I've been much better.." Tia replies quietly, "I saw Malion on the beach today..I think we're okay." Tia pauses for a few moments in silence, "He..he had tears in his eyes..I think I was dreaming." Volouscheur fingers the bandage absently, ~What if you weren't dreaming, though?~ Tiana smiles, slowly laying back, "If it wasn't a dream... then i'm happy." Volouscheur nods quietly, still fiddling with the bandage. The Vollistan removes her backpack quietly. Tiana lifts her feet up and wiggles a little, making her slide down the ramp to the bottom. Smiling up to 'Scheur, she leans up quickly, giving her an affectionate smooch on the cheek. Volouscheur blinks in surprise, aura flushing yellow and maroon. She gives Tiana a kiss in return, lips brushing the young woman's forehead. "Y'know.." Tia remarks, leaning back to rest her elbows on the ramp, "I really never thought i'd have a Vollistan as a friend, let alone such a good one." Volouscheur nods, ~And I never thought I'd have a Human as such a good friend. But then again, at one point I never thought I'd go off planet either. So.~ She shrugs quietly. Tiana smiles softly, "I think.. in some ways, we're really alike." Volouscheur nods, smiling at Tiana, ~I think you're right.~ "Sometimes I wonder if I should have been born as something other than Human.." Tia chats idly, "Rillitan once asked me why I was so different... I think he mean from other humans." Volouscheur shrugs, ~I think you might have made a good Vollistan, if you had been born a child of Vollista.~ She smiles a little, ~Sometimes, I've wondered if I was born in the wrong time, though.~ Tiana smiles, quiet for a moemnt before she looks over to the Vollistan, "In the wrong time?" Volouscheur shrugs, maroon threads swirling around her slowly. ~I want to travel; to see other worlds. Most of my people are happier staying home, in their Caves.~ Tiana nods slowly, "Do you think that'll change in the future?" Volouscheur looks upwards, strands of burnt sienna tangling around her, ~I don't know.~ "Maybe..you'll set an example." Tia murmurs, turning her eyes upwards, "And slowly, your people will start to become more adventuresome." Volouscheur nods, ~Maybe. I'll probably be old and settled down by the time it starts happening, though.~ Tiana chuckles a little, "I'll already be in my grave by the time you're old." Volouscheur nods and wrinkles her nose, ~One of the downsides to living so long; those who walk shorter paths reach the beginning of the Circle sooner.~ Malion arrives from Decon Corridor . Malion has arrived. Malion Here you see a human male, in his early twenties. His slender, youthful face is marred by the scarring on the right side of his face - the result of an earlier accident - and piercing green eyes that speak of hardship and inner turmoil, and make him seem older than he is. He has an average build, belying the tensile strength of toned muscle underneath. His hair is a shock of chestnut, ever disobedient to the comb. The subject in question appears to cover his nudity with a loose fitting green jacket, its sleeves hang down to about his finger tips appears to be made from a polyester material with a woolen collar, certain directions in which he moves reveals that the lining of the jacket is lined with the same material. A bland, white, short sleeve cotton shirt is underneath the jacket, nothing exactly special or interesting about it. His blue cotton work pants are made from the same cotton material, though they do have a remarkable crease dead centre of each leg. A black leather belt with a highly polished buckle keeps his trousers from making a downwards journey to the decking. A pair of oil blotched tan leather boots, both strong and durable, adorn his feet and come half way up his calf. Tiana is sitting at the bottom of the boarding ramp to the Jackal with 'Scheur, chatting, "Sometimes I wish I could live longer, but then I wonder if I would get bored living for so long." Malion walks in quickly from the Decon Corridor, heading directly towards the Jackal. An lit cigarette hangs from one side of his mouth as he goes on his way. Volouscheur glows a pale green, gold and copper threads twining around her. ~Not as long as you kept busy, I'd imagine. Most of my people have something to do, beyond community services.~ Tiana tears her gaze away from the sky to look at 'Scheur, seeing mal out of the corner of her eye a little smile pulling on her lips, "That's true..I just find it hard sometimes to keep myself busy." Malion takes a final drag from the cigarette and flicks it to one side. As he gets closer, he doesn't smile as he notices Tiana or 'Scheur, just looks extremely bitter as usual. Volouscheur looks at Tiana, shrugging, ~Well...finding something that interests you, and working at that, is generally a good way. But you need time to relax, remember.~ She doesn't notice Mal yet, aura pinking slightly as it brightens. Malion draws closer to the group, passing a wayward Demarian who appears to be going to the Shuttle Port. He reaches for something deep inside his over sized green jacket. Tiana nods, "I like to cook..It's fun, to me at least." Tia says with a grin, "I'm going to start trying to make a whole bunch of different things and get better at it." Volouscheur smiles at Tiana, ~Cooking is fun. And it's interesting, to see what other people prefer to eat; to find out how they prepare food.~ Another smoke and a sterling silver light is produced from inside the jacket, as Malion stops nearby and lights up. The lighter is quickly replaced into his pocket and he takes a moment to take in the cityscape. "Silly as it sounds... Mustard is one of my favourite things.." Tia says with a sheepish grin, "I like to put it in soup and pasta and stuff, makes it a little tangy." Volouscheur grins a little, ~Definitely a Vollistan. We tend to prefer food that appeals to the tastebuds.~ Tiana giggles, features squishing up into a cute expression. Malion finishes off the other smoke and flicks it in the same direction as the last. He continues his epic journey and comes up behind Tiana and 'Scheur and starts on his way up the boarding ramp, not even giving a greeting. Volouscheur startles as Mal appears from behind her, yellow flaring around her. She offers a feeling of greeting to him, the effort tentative; blue and orange threads twine around each other, circling a cyan streak. Tiana cranes her head back, "Hi Mal.." She offers quietly. "Hi," Malion says in reply to both of the woman, as he disappears inside the airlock. Several moments later he returns with a sniper rifle in hand and a tool box in the other and sits down. Volouscheur asks, quietly, ~Would either of you mind if I played a few songs?~ Tiana shakes her head, laying back, "I don't mind.. I think it would be nice." Malion shrugs as he starts to disassemble the weapon. "Don't worry me." Volouscheur nods, opening her backpack and pulling out the covered lap harp. Uncovering it quickly, she starts to tune it, frowning at the tuning pins quietly as she does. Tiana rolls onto her stomach to watch Malion with interest. Airenei has arrived. Airenei disembarks from the IND Jackal. Airenei Posessed of a countenance that doesn't betray her age, this youngish Timonae moves with a free-swinging gait, the picture of youthful enthusiasm. Her dark complexioned face is cheerful, open and guileless, her upturned nose and wide eyes only adding to the image. The eyes are a dark, curious purple in colour that almost match her brilliantly blue-violet dyed hair that reaches to a few inches below her shoulders. Her ears are pierced with a row of silver hoops, five in each ear, matching the ring through her left nostril. A fairly new looking row of three blue metallic hoops have been pierced through her right eyebrow, the skin still slightly swollen. While young, her form is quite nicely curved both above and below, proving that her innocent face may hide untold maturity. She's wearing a cropped black t-shirt with purple block lettering that reads 'fuck off'. A short black skirt is cut up both sides to the hip, then held closed with crossed buckled straps. Showing off toenails painted with chipped polish, simple black heeled sandals are on her feet. Over her hair is a plain black felt cowboy hat, pulled low over her nose. The trio loiter around the boarding ramp of the Jackal, Tiana laying on the ramp, 'Scheur tuning her lap harp and Malion cleaning a rifle. His scarred hand takes hold of the level mechanism and the level is slide back. Malion then starts to remove the barrel from the weapon. Airenei makes her way down the ramp, frowning in annoyance. "Hey, can't a person get through?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. "I'd jump over, but I'd probably fall on someone. Can you please move?" Volouscheur looks up, yellow surrounding her briefly. She scoots to the side a bit, giving Airenei a bit of room. The lap harp is tugged aside, strings humming softly as a faint breeze blows through them. Tiana rolls right on off of the ramp, tumbling onto the tarmac with a mumbled, "Sorry.." Malion stands up from where he was sitting, rifle stock in one hand and the barrel in the other, he moves the gunsmith tools aside with his foot. "Sorry about that Airy." "Not like you did it on purpose." She says dismissively, waving a hand. "Don't worry about it." She has a bag slung over her shoulder, an overnight one by the looks of it. "Now, if you were in my way on purpose, there would be some kicking." She leans down and gives Malion a fond little kiss on the top of his head as she passes. Volouscheur looks at Airenei absently once she's out of the Timonae's way, returning to tuning her lap harp. Tiana stands up, brushing herself off before sitting back down to the side of the base of the ramp. Malion watches as a tool starts to roll down the ramp and stomps on it, prevent the flight of the wayward piece of equipment. He looks to Airy, as she starts to leave and shrugs. Carefull attention is paid to the bag as he bends down to collect the tool. "Have a good and trip if ya off somewhere Airy." "Yeah, I'm leaving. I actually needed to chat at you for a bit, unless you were busy. Let me know, I'm gonna go get some dinner." She waves and heads towards town. Volouscheur starts to play a slow tune, the notes a little stiff as she plays; perhaps the bandage around the knuckles on her right hand has something to do with that. Tiana pulls her knees up, listening happily to the sweet tones of the harp. A moments glance is passe between Airy and Malion before she places her cheek on her knees. "Give me a minute," Malion says, as he starts to shove the cleaning equipment and tools into his pockets and rushes back up the ramp and places the rifle inside the airlock. He turns, pressing the button to close the airlock door, and carefully makes his way past 'Scheur and Tiana as he attempts to catch up with the Timonae woman. "Got something to give ya also." Airenei pauses without turning around, crossing her arms over her chest and waiting patiently. Volouscheur plays carefully, aura glowing a pale pink as the notes sound. Mal is glanced at as he hurries after Airenei, but her attention returns to the lap harp quickly. Tiana lets her eyes drift closed, her breathing slow and steady. Malion pulls up beside Airy, turns his head away and coughs. "Just need to go past the Lobby," he says, with a grin. "I've got something I think ya'll like." The Martian male's almost like a kid with his eagerness. "Sure, hun." Airy says, linking her arm through his and pulling him towards the decon corridor. "Though I'm awful with surprises, it's a good thing you didn't tell me earlier, I would have whined your ear off." She laughs and disappears into the corridor, Malion in tow. Airenei heads into Decon Corridor . Airenei has left. Malion heads into Decon Corridor . Malion has left. Volouscheur looks up as Malion and Airenei head into the decon corridor, asking Tiana quietly, ~What do you think he's going to give her?~ Apricot threads weave around her, tangling near her fingers as she plays. Tiana hsakes her head a little, cheek rubbing against her knees, "I have no idea..but I worry about what they might talk about, Airenei is Rillitan's sister." Volouscheur offers a feeling of comfort, ~I'm sure, whatever it is he's offering her, it'll be alright.~ Tiana nods, sighing softly, "I'm sure you're quite right..I am curious though." Volouscheur smiles at Tiana, ~Well, we can ask him when he gets back. And if he doesn't tell us, we can tickle it out of him.~ Gold and pink sparkle around her, copper and peach threading their way through it. Tiana giggles, looking up with a smile, "Or we could just tickle him for the sake of tickling him." Volouscheur grins, ~That works too.~ "We should get Mal to sing sometime.." Tia remarks quietly, "I've never heard him sing." The song comes to a graceful close. 'Scheur grins at Tia, ~Well...we could always feed him some of what I got from the bartender at the Velvet Pillow. She said it was good for loosening people up, making them friendlier.~ Tiana grins in return, "That, is a brilliant plan." Tiana leaves to get some rest, and Volouscheur starts working on some of her poetry. Volouscheur sits at the bottom of the Jackal's boarding ramp, a backpack beside her and a lap harp closer to her. She's busy doodling something on a piece of paper, letting the strings hum as they're brushed by the occasional breeze. Urfkgar Born ugly and built to last, this Zangali is over three meters tall, and he looks like he weighs several hundred kilograms. He's pretty much cornered the big market, and he's a shoe in for a place of honor in the ugly one as well. Most of his hide is dark-gray, but he has multiple greenish-gray patches of new and old scar tissue. These range in shape from lines to twisted lumps like the one that surrounds the Zangali's empty right eye socket. Ritualized scarring radiates from his left eye like the spirals around his nostrils. The spines that line his head are in bad shape. Only one is complete; the rest end in tatters. More than a few are just bumps on his shovel shaped skull. Multiple rows of jagged, yellowed canines line his jaw, and he has claws on his eight remaining fingers (two are gone on the left hand). He's wearing a pair of torn up pants. The crotch has been poorly stitched together with what may very well be dental floss. The holes in the reinforced knees have been left to fend for themselves. The pants are a faded black color, and they're baggy with multiple pockets. A length of cable is holding his pants up and supporting a hard, plasteel knife sheath that he wears horizontal to the ground on his back. A handle wrapped in black, no-slip material sticks out of the sheath along with the knife's double cross-guard. Two wired together lengths of bone dangle from a cord around his neck. They look suspiciously like the missing digits. Urfkgar wanders out from the decon corridor, scratching at his shoulder. He takes a brief look around before posting himself to the left of the corridor. He takes a package of carrots out of his pocket. Volouscheur wrinkles her nose at the paper, stuffing it and the pencil she's drawing with into the pack. Sighing softly, she starts to pluck the strings of the lap harp almost randomly. Urfkgar stuffs some carrots in his mouth and spins on his heel. He lumbers back off the landing pad through the decon corridor. See also * Harpy Dyad: Part Two category:Classic Social logs category:Classic Vollistan logs